Moments
by P.L. Johns
Summary: Le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness est inconstant, agaçant, arrogant. Et Ianto, toujours, l'attend. Quelques moments du point de vue de Ianto Jones.


_**Hello les lecteurs !**_

 _ **Un nouvel OS sur Jack et Ianto, parce que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir assez, de ces deux-là. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Votre café, monsieur.

Ianto pose doucement la tasse sur le bureau de Jack. Il ne lève pas les yeux. Il ne peut pas. Pas encore. Il a besoin de temps, avant d'avoir la force de regarder cette chaise vide, derrière le bureau de Jack.

Parce que Jack est mort. Il vient de déposer une tasse de café sur le bureau d'un mort. Il secoue la tête. Il devient fou.

Fou de douleur, fou de chagrin. Jack est mort. Tué par une bête immonde sortie de la faille. Faille qu'il a aidée à ouvrir. Il a donné le mot de passe pour. Personne d'autre ne le connaissait, ce fichu mot de passe. S'il s'était tenu au coté de Jack, comme il aurait dû, les autres n'auraient jamais pu ouvrir la Faille.

Tout est de sa faute. Jack est mort à cause de lui. Parce qu'il l'a trahi.

Jack, cet héro moderne, s'était sacrifié pour sauver la planète que Ianto avait mise en danger. D'abord en ne parvenant pas à arrêté Owen à temps, puis en succombant au fantôme de Lisa.

Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'était qu'Owen portait aux yeux de tous la plus grande part de responsabilité. Après tout, c'est lui qui a joué avec la Faille, pour ramener Jack et Tosh. Lui qui est à l'origine du désastre.

Ianto rit faiblement. Cyniquement. Il sait très bien que, si Owen n'avait pas pris sur lui la folie d'ouvrir la Faille, il l'aurait fait lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Jack coincé dans le passé. Mais comme Owen paraissait fou, Ianto avait réalisé que ce n'était pas ce que Jack aurait voulu. On ne touche pas à la Faille. Alors il avait tenté d'arrêter Owen. Sans grandes convictions. Il lui avait tiré dans l'épaule, tout en sachant que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour l'arrêter.

Il l'avait laissé faire. Tout en se mentant à lui-même, en se persuadant qu'il essayait vraiment de l'empêcher de ramener leur Capitaine.

Et quand il avait vu Jack revenir, les yeux rougis et les cheveux en pagaille, Ianto n'avait pu que soupirer de soulagement. De bonheur. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir.

Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre, avait-il pensé alors.

Capitaine Jack Harkness. Le magnifique. Owen avait tout à fait raison, lorsqu'il avait mentionné les rêves que Ianto faisait à propos de son boss.

Capitaine Jack Harkness. L'inconscient. Mort en combattant une créature ancestrale.

Capitaine Jack Harkness. L'immortel, selon Gwen. Gwen, qui, d'ailleurs, campe encore devant son corps. Elle refuse de le laisser partir.

Ianto grimace. Il l'envie. Il envie sa foi en Jack. Lui aussi, aurait aimé pouvoir croire en lui aussi fort.

Il aurait aimé avoir la force de veiller sur son corps, de lui caresser les cheveux, d'attendre patiemment qu'il se réveille. Et d'enfin lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

Lui murmurer qu'il est désolé d'avoir pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, cesser de croire en lui. Lui avouer à quel point il a besoin de le savoir prêt de lui. Lui promettre que ses sentiments pour Lisa sont morts avec elle, et qu'il veut désormais oublier cette ancienne vie dans ses bras.

Il y a tant de choses que Ianto doit encore lui avouer. Il doit lui dire qu'il n'est pas encore sur de l'aimer, mais qu'il est certain de le désirer.

Il doit lui parler du poignard qui a transpercé son cœur, quand Owen lui avait affirmé que le Tea boy qu'il était ne comptait pas pour leur Capitaine.

Il doit s'excuser encore un nombre incalculable de fois pour l'avoir trahi.

Et il ne pourra pas. Jamais.

Parce que Jack est mort. Mort peut-être pour la millième fois. Mais mort pour la dernière fois.

Ianto sent les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il presse sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Inutile que Tosh et Owen montent voir ce qui lui arrive.

Inutile qu'ils le voient servir son café à un mort.

Pour étouffer son chagrin, il entreprend de ranger le bureau de son chef. Jack a toujours été du genre bordélique. Il détestait qu'il range son bureau. Mais peu importe, maintenant. Cela doit bien être la sixième fois que Ianto classe la même paperasse, depuis la mort de Jack.

Le manteau du Capitaine, ce vieux manteau gris de guerre et qui semble avoir traversé les âges, pend toujours au porte manteau. Ianto l'a déjà serré contre lui plusieurs fois.

Il ne résiste pas à la tentation d'y enfouir son nez.

S'il ferme les yeux, il peut presque croire que Jack est là. Il sent son odeur. Un parfum qui lui est inconnu, peut-être du passé ou du futur, se mêle à l'odeur de son champoing, et à celle de sa sueur, aussi.

Ianto se berce lui-même avec cette odeur, qui rend presque le fantôme de Jack tangible.

Puis il entends du bruit, venant d'en bas, et l'image disparaît. Ianto raccroche le manteau et sèche maladroitement ses larmes. Il saisit la tasse de café qu'il vient d'apporter, toujours sans regarder le fauteuil, et se glisse hors de la pièce.

Il dépose la tasse sur la première table qu'il voit. Il rangera plus tard. Ou il la remontera, pour se convaincre qu'il a encore un capitaine à servir.

Il aperçoit Tosh, près de son bureau, et va la rejoindre. Owen ne doit pas être loin.

Il doit se morfondre de culpabilité quelque part. Ianto n'a aucune envie d'aller pleurer à ses cotés.

Du bruit attire son attention, et il se tourne vers la porte menant à la morgue. Cela doit être Gwen qui revient.

Tosh se lève avant même qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passe. Il la voit se précipiter, et se jeter dans les bras de Jack. Et il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas ce que Jack fait là. Il ne comprend pas le sourire incertain de Gwen, la joie pure de Toshiko.

Il se met debout sans comprendre, il marche vers Jack sans comprendre.

Ce n'est que quand les bras de son Capitaine se referment autour de lui, ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent à nouveau son odeur, que Ianto réalise.

Jack est là. Jack est revenu. Gwen avait raison. Jack n'est pas mort.

Ianto se serre contre lui comme un perdu. Il ne veut plus le lâcher. Il ne veut pas pleurer non plus.

Jack est là. Il ne le laissera plus partir.

Il sent les bras desserrer leur étreinte, et refuse d'enlever les siens des hanches de Jack.

Deux mains prennent son visage en coupe, et Ianto ose enfin lever les yeux.

Ce n'est pas une chaise vide qu'il rencontre, mais les yeux bleus magnifiques de son Capitaine. Jack lui sourit furtivement, rassurant. Ianto s'attend à une phrase de réconfort, à un « Tout va bien » de circonstance.

Au lieu de quoi, Jack attire son visage vers lui et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ianto ne sait plus bouger. Un long frisson remonte sa colonne vertébrale, et ses yeux se ferment. Il ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe. Mais Jack l'embrasse. Alors ses raisons n'ont que peu d'importance.

Jack se détache lentement, et Ianto revient à lui. Il baisse les yeux et glisse hors de ses bras pour rejoindre Gwen et Tosh. Aucune d'elles ne bronche. A croire que le comportement de Jack était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale.

Ianto le voit s'approcher d'Owen. Il tremble un peu, incertain de ce qu'il doit ressentir.

Il voit Jack prendre Owen dans ses bras, et il se demande s'il va l'embrasser, lui aussi. S'il ne s'agit pas simplement de sa manière d'affirmer son retour d'entre les morts.

L'estomac de Ianto se retourne à cette idée. Mais Jack n'embrasse pas Owen.

Et le monde de Ianto se remet à tourner dans le bon sens.

* * *

Jack est parti. Disparu.

Il n'était même pas de retour depuis deux heures. Ianto n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller lui parler. De lui demander des explications. De lui avouer qu'il voudrait l'avoir à ses cotés.

Jack est parti. Sans un mot. Sans un au revoir. Alors est-ce un adieu ?

Le bocal contenant cette main étrange manque à l'appel, lui aussi. Ianto doit bien être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. C'est toujours lui qui range le bocal à sa place, près du bureau de Jack. Ce dernier a en effet la fâcheuse tendance de le balader avec lui.

Et Ianto comprend. Il comprend que son Capitaine est parti rejoindre le Docteur. Ce Docteur mystérieux, que Jack a attendu plus d'un siècle. Jack s'est enfui à la recherche d'explications.

Et il est parti seul. Sans lui. Sans même jugé opportun de crier quelques mots, histoire que les enregistrements de surveillance les rapportent à son équipe.

Jack les a laissé. Et Ianto le hait.

Il le hait de ne pas être là. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dit jamais rien.

Il se contente de classer une nouvelle fois les dossiers de Jack, et de monter à l'office.

Demain, Gwen prendra la charge de l'équipe. Ianto sera sans doute plus solliciter qu'auparavant. Peut-être devra t'il même se trainer sur le terrain. Cela ne le dérange pas. Il a la formation pour. Et Gwen dirigera très bien l'équipe.

L'absence de Jack va marquer les semaines qui suivront.

Mais ils s'en remettront. Ils sont Torchwood.

Et puis, Jack reviendra. Ianto l'espère. Ianto y croit.

Jack reviendra. Mais peut-être bien d'ici une centaine d'année.

* * *

Evidemment qu'il devait revenir comme ça. Surgissant de nul de part, l'arme au point, déjà prêt à tirer alors que Ianto hésitait encore.

Jack apparaît dans son dos comme un fantôme. Il sourit, fier de lui. Ianto baisse les yeux.

Mais au fond de lui, il est soulagé.

Jack est là. Enfin.

* * *

Il est revenu pour eux. C'est ce que Jack affirme. Ianto le croit. Mais il sent qu'il y a autre chose. Jack a l'air plus détruit encore qu'avant son départ.

Et il ne dit pas un mot sur son Docteur, sur leurs aventures.

Alors Ianto s'interroge.

Mais ce n'est pas le temps des questions. La Faille s'active. Il faut partir.

* * *

Jack l'a invité à sortir. Malgré toute la folie des évènements, le Capitaine à encore trouver le temps de l'inviter.

Ianto le trouve fou. Fou de penser à ça dans des moments pareils.

Il est gêné, aussi. Sortir avec le Capitaine. En public. Il sourit, tout en fermant les dossiers qu'il classe aux archives.

Le jeune homme se demande si leur sortie n'est pas annulée d'office, vu le regard perdu de Jack, lorsque John, avant de disparaître, lui a lancé ce prénom. « Gray ».

Encore une constante inconnue de la vie de Jack. Ianto soupire. Il ignore tant de choses.

Jack ne semble pas prêt à partager quoi que ce soit avec lui. Avec personnes d'ailleurs.

Ianto a mal pour lui. Il le sait, qu'il se sent seul. Il le voit dans son regard parfois trop vide, il l'entend dans sa voix parfois trop dure, il le sent quand il sourit à Gwen.

Parce que ce n'est pas Gwen, que Jack regrette, lorsqu'il voit son alliance. Il ne souffre pas, de voir qu'elle lui a préféré Rhys. Ianto est certain que c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

Mais lui, il sait. Parce qu'il a appris à connaître son Capitaine. En presque deux ans à lui apporter son café, il a mémorisé chaque expression, chaque mouvement de reculs, chaque sourire incertain.

Alors Ianto sait. Il sait que Jack n'apprécie pas la vue de l'alliance de Gwen, parce que cela lui rappelle que ce genre d'engagement est pour lui impossible. Parce qu'il ne vieillit pas, parce qu'il ne meurt pas.

Jack aura le temps de se marier une infinité de fois, et de voir mourir une infinité de personne aimée. Et il en souffre. Silencieusement. Brutalement, parfois.

Ianto sait que Jack n'est pas un monstre. En tout cas, il l'a appris. Il sait que les sacrifices ne lui sont pas plus faciles sous prétexte qu'il en a connu d'autres. Il sait aussi que Jack a renoncé à trouver le moyen de sauver tout le monde, longtemps auparavant.

Parce que Jack sait. Jack sait tellement de chose sur l'univers, a vu tellement de chose, a souffert de tellement de chose, qu'il lui est désormais impossible de croire que tout peut bien se finir.

Alors Jack tue. Il tue Lisa, il tue Mary. Alors Jack laisse des « fées » prendre une enfant. Alors Jack souffre. En silence. Pendant que son équipe s'insurge devant tant de cruauté. Devant tant d'insensibilité, de froideur.

Mais Ianto sait. Il sait que souvent, Jack pleure.

C'est sans doute pour ça, qu'il reste si longtemps au Hub, à la fin de chaque journée. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne pleure pas seul.

Ianto soupire. Il ferme un nouveau dossier.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, et un long frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale du jeune Galois. Il lève les yeux vers son supérieur.

Jack sourit. Mais encore une fois, Ianto sait. Il voit le doute se balader dans les yeux sans âge de son Capitaine. Mais il ne dit rien.

Jack parlera s'il le souhaite. Il parlera de ce « Gray », de John Hart, de ces semaines passées auprès du Docteur. Ou il ne le fera pas, et Ianto continuera à prétendre que cela ne l'intéresse pas.

Jack laisse sa main glissée de l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Hey, sourit-il, tout simplement.

\- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Jack hausse les épaules.

\- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

« Parce que cela ne va pas, je le vois ».

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous avez toutes une série de raisons. Mais je n'en connais aucune.

\- Alors comment peux-tu savoir que j'en ai ?

\- Je le sais, Monsieur. Je le vois.

Un éclair d'amusement passe dans les yeux bleus du capitaine. Ianto sourit. Il a fait fuir le doute.

\- Très observateur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je vais bien, ne t'en fais.

\- Alors que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes presque jamais aux archives.

Jack rit légèrement.

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

Ianto baisse les yeux.

\- Besoin de café ?

\- Besoin de toi.

Le Gallois se relève, un peu alarmé.

\- Un problème ? Des Weevils ?

Jack rit, plus franchement cette fois. La dure journée qu'il vient de vivre s'est envolée, oubliée. Oublié Gray et John. Oubliée, aussi cette année passé prisonnier. Ces souffrances endurées. Ces mois de malheurs, dont personne, sur terre, ne se souvient. Sauf lui et quelques autres. Ces autres qu'il ne reverra probablement pas.

Jack s'arrête de rire.

Ianto le regarde, avec dans les yeux une lueur de compréhension. Mais Jack ne le voit pas. Jack ne l'a jamais vu.

\- Non, Ianto, je n'ai pas besoin de toi à cause de la Faille. Je voulais t'emmener diner. Tu as accepté une sortie, je te rappelle.

Ianto rougit brusquement. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi rapide.

\- Ce soir, monsieur ?

\- A moins que tu n'aies autres choses de prévu, s'empresse d'ajouter le Capitaine.

Leur regard se croise. Jack à un éclat nouveau, au fond de ses yeux. Il a à nouveau son air taquin habituel, et Ianto sourit. Cela lui fait du bien, de le retrouver.

\- Et bien non, Monsieur. Je termine de classer ces dossiers, et je monte vous rejoindre.

Jack hoche la tête. Dans son esprit dansent déjà les images de leur future soirée. Il en espère beaucoup. Peut-être trop.

Mais il n'a pas menti, en disant avoir penser à lui, durant sa captivité. Jack a réalisé certaines choses. En a accepté d'autres.

Et il a surtout ressenti le besoin brulant de serrer à nouveau son Gallois dans ses bras.

Ianto le regarde toujours, il ne comprend pas, cette fois. Il ne comprend pas l'air égaré de Jack. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

\- Ianto, dit brusquement le Capitaine.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Arrête un peu de m'appeler Monsieur.

\- Cela vous va bien. Comme le manteau.

Jack sourit. Ianto se rassure.

Et puis, sans qu'il ne sache comment, son patron le serre dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Le Gallois se raidit. Il se serait presque attendu à ce que Jack l'embrasse. Il l'avait déjà fait sans prévenir.

Mais cette étreinte le surprend. Parce que Jack s'accroche à lui plus qu'il ne le serre contre lui. Le Capitaine semble avoir besoin d'être rassuré.

Alors Ianto referme ses bras autour de sa taille, et le serre, aussi fort qu'il peut. Et enfin, il réalise à quel point il lui a manqué, à quel point il a désespéré de ne jamais le voir revenir.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir, murmure Jack dans son cou, en écho à ses pensées.

Cela, pour une fois, Ianto ne le savait pas.

\- Pourquoi donc ? C'est toi qui avais disparu.

Le vouvoiement s'est fait oublié naturellement.

\- Si tu savais…

\- J'aimerais savoir.

\- Un jour, peut-être.

Jack se détache, redevenant lui-même. Sourire en coin et cheveux en batailles. Capt'ain Jack Harkness. Séducteur, sauveur sans peur. Inébranlable. Ianto penche la tête sur le coté. Il n'est pas convaincu. Mais il ne dit rien.

\- Le nombre d'histoires que tu es censé me raconter « un jour ». C'est presque indécent.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot indécent alors. Parce que, pour moi, il concerne principalement cette chemise rouge et ton pantalon de smoking. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi sexy.

Ianto se force à ne pas rougir. A la place, il sourit, amusé.

\- Immortel, mais pourtant aucune originalité. J'ai déjà entendu mieux.

Jack rit, et cette fois, aucune pensée sombre ne vient l'interrompre. Ianto en est heureux.

Le Capitaine désigne la porte dans son dos.

\- On y va ? Tu finiras de classer demain. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre.

Ianto lève les yeux au ciel. Impatient, comme toujours. Mais il ne se fait pas prier pour déposer un dernier dossier et se glisser vers la sortie. Lui aussi est curieux de voir ce que leur soirée pourrait donnée. Curieux, plein d'espoir, et anxieux, aussi.

Parce qu'il n'a toujours pas avoué à Jack tout ce qu'il aurait dû. Parce qu'il n'est toujours pas sur que son patron ne fait pas que jouer avec lui. Parce que Ianto en sait énormément, sur son Capitaine, mais qu'il n'en sait pas assez pour se rassurer.

\- Hey, Ianto.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé… Mais toi, tu vas bien ?

Le Gallois hausse les sourcils, surpris. Mais il choisit d'être sincère.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Et je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je vais mieux depuis que tu es là.

Jack le regarde un instant, et Ianto se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de sortir de la pièce.

Mais il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas se soustraire au regard de Jack. Il veut lui prouver qu'il est là. Pour lui. Que ce n'est pas lui qui partira. Il sait que Jack a besoin de s'en persuader.

\- Comment tu fais ? demande soudain le Capitaine.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour agir toujours exactement de la manière dont j'ai besoin. Pour me comprendre sans que je ne parle. Pour me sourire quand je n'attends pas de réponse, mais juste un peu de soutien. Pour faire un trait d'humour quand je n'ai pas envie de rire. Pour être là quand… Comment fais-tu ?

Ianto hésite, quelque peu déstabilisé. Agir ainsi est naturel, pour lui. Il connait Jack. Enfin, il a appris. Il ne sait rien de son passé, mais il sait comment il fonctionne. Comment il pense.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès. Je veux juste ne pas te presser. Que tu te sentes à l'aise. Te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Je le sais, ça.

\- J'aimerais y croire, sourit doucement Ianto.

En trois pas, Jack est contre lui. Il le repousse contre le mur, et pose ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que ses yeux cherchent leurs jumeaux. Il a l'air un peu en colère.

\- Je te fais confiance. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas de moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ta confiance. Il y a eu Lisa, et puis tu es mort à cause de moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Ianto soupire. La proximité du Capitaine ne l'aide pas à remettre ses idées en place. Mais il voulait lui parler. Il en a maintenant l'occasion.

\- La créature, la Faille… Ils ont pu l'ouvrir grâce à moi. Je sais que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, que tu as ressuscité et tout le bordel. Mais je t'ai tué. Et le fait que tu ne peux pas mourir n'enlève rien à ma culpabilité.

Jack le fixe encore quelques instants. Ianto sourit piteusement.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Ni à toi, ni aux autres. On était dans l'impasse. Vous étiez sous influence. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- J'aurais dû te faire confiance.

Jack passe sa main sur la joue du jeune homme en secouant la tête. Sans vraiment le réaliser, Ianto appuie sa tête contre la paume de l'autre homme. Il ferme les yeux, savoure la sensation.

\- Dans ta situation, j'aurais agi comme toi. Et puis, j'ai des choses à me reprocher moi aussi.

Ianto ouvre les paupières, interrogateur.

\- C'est vrai quoi, disparaître comme ça juste après t'avoir embrassé, c'était plutôt grossier.

Il réussit à arracher un rire au jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai détesté, pour ça. Mais ça va. Au moins tu es là, maintenant.

Jack hoche doucement la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, Ianto Jones. Et je propose qu'on aille diner maintenant. Parce que sinon, je risque de sauter quelques étapes.

Ianto l'observe se reculer, pensif. Puis il s'approche résolument de lui, saisit sa nuque, et appuie ses lèvres contre celle du Capitaine. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à répondre et à glisser ses mains sur les hanches du Tea Boy.

Et là Ianto comprend. Il comprend les émotions confuses de son Capitaine, il comprend sa douleur, il comprend son envie d'oublier. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais il désire l'y aider. Et tandis que leurs bouches jouent l'une contre l'autre, Ianto se fait la promesse de ne plus le laisser partir. De rester prêt de lui, et de rester lui-même. De continuer à le comprendre.

Ianto finit par se dégager. Jack papillonne des paupières, un peu surpris.

\- Je ne me serai pas permis de faire ça en plein restaurant. Vraiment content de vous revoir, monsieur.

Et sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme se glisse hors de la pièce. Jack reste un instant en retrait. Il sourit.

Ianto Jones. Incroyable, vraiment.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et si, comme moi, vous n'arrivez toujours pas à admettre la... mort... de Ianto, laissez une petite review ? ça me ferait très plaisir !**_


End file.
